Examples of a vehicle that includes individual rotational force generating devices and individual steering devices for respective wheels and controls the individual rotational force generating devices and the individual steering devices in response to electrical control signals generated according to a user's command may include special-purpose military vehicles, vehicle robots, electric automobiles, and hybrid vehicles.
Such an electric driving and steering vehicle indiscriminately uses a driving control method in spite of being equipped with individual rotational force generating devices and individual steering devices. The electric driving and steering vehicle has a drawback in that it cannot be adaptively driven according to various road conditions.
An example of an electric driving steering vehicle is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 1997-084215 (Applicant: Nipon Soken Inc., Title of Invention: A Driving Motor Control Device for Electric Car). In the vehicle disclosed in the above cited reference, each steering motor is controlled to compensate for a difference in driving forces generated by left and right drive wheels during steering.
However, this vehicle still has a problem in that it cannot be steered or driven adaptively according to various road conditions.